


Loki Dragon

by Imbecamiel



Series: Avenger!Dragons [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Because everything's better with dragons!, Because... magic, Fanart, Gen, Loki's a dragon now too, Other, That armor was practically asking for it, Turn ALL the things into dragons!, Work Safe, digitally colored, dragon!AU, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbecamiel/pseuds/Imbecamiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naturally, Loki would enjoy being a dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Dragon

A few days ago, I drew Iron Man and Captain America as dragons, because I love fanart for my favorite characters but can't draw people. It was so much fun, I decided to do more polished paintings for all the Avengers - as well as some of my other favorite characters. 

Since Loki, ironically, was the one that proved most cooperative, his is the first one I've finished. So Loki's a dragon now too!

(Full-size painting posted at my DA, [here](http://imbecamiel.deviantart.com/#/d572u6s).)


End file.
